Computer systems typically comprise a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors.
Computer programs often provide a user interface, through which users interact with the programs. The user interface may be a command line user interface or a graphical user interface (GUI). The user interface allows the user to send commands and parameters to the computer programs. Providers of computer programs often deliver the programs to users with little or no printed manuals or documentation. Instead, users discover the available commands and the meaning of the commands and parameters by interacting with the user interface of the program and by requesting help information from the programs. The help information is often hard coded into the programs and provided to the users on demand.